Sanctuary: Earth's Rebirth
by Lady Adama
Summary: Helen Magnus meets an Abnormal who is unlike nothing she has ever seen. She is the incarnation of the Earth! But what happens when a group called the Red Zodiac are after her? Magnus most keep her safe or else risk the destruction of humanity.
1. Prologue

This is the first fanfic I write for Sanctuary. This story will be pretty long and have a kind of dark side to it. Past, present, and future become a mixture. Flames are not welcome! Reviews are always loved.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or setting from Scifi's Sanctuary. The only characters I own are Starlight, the Red Zodiac, the Ankaras, and some other. But if Amanda tapping or any other producer of the show should by any chance read this fic, they are welcome to use it for a future episode.**

**Sanctuary: Earth's Rebirth**

**Epilogue**

* * *

A Rose of Time

One that journeys through it all

Never finding a real place to call home

Never asking for much

A Rose of Time

I travel back and forth

Searching among the lost

Within the damned and dead

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Helen Magnus clung to the body of the young woman bleeding in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes none stop. She'd promise to protect her, keep her from danger. Yet, she had failed upon that promise; and now, now the fate of humanity was sealed. And it was all due to her stupidity.

The dying young woman slowly placed her hand upon Helen's face, "Its ok, you did your best. I do not hold you responsible for this."

"But it's my entire fault!" Magnus exclaimed. "I…I promised to protect you…and Look at what I have done!"

The young woman shook her head, "I said to you, when we…" she takes a painful breath. "When we met…that the people who were after me would stop at nothing…" there were now tears in her won eyes.

Ashley watched from afar as her mother cried, she'd never seen her like this. But even she was crying this girl had been like a sister in the few days they'd been together. She'd learned to see things like as if she'd been reborn.

The man dressed all in black around them grinned with evil smile upon their faces. The demons besides them laughed as the young woman took her last breaths. Helen and Ashley wanted to kill them all but knew better.

"We told ya, Magnus," the leader said from among the shadows. If Lady Earth wasn't ours, no one else can have her. Even if it meant killing her!"

Anger filled Magnus' voice, "You have no right!!! If she dies so will everything we know!"

"Nah! Once she dies, my kind will rule over humanity."

Helen looks down at the young woman; she can see the light within her eyes begin to fade. Her breathing so shallow as she tried to fill her lungs. "Please, hold on, Starlight!!!"

A small smile spread upon Starlight's bloody lips, "They can't win….My death will only bring the light…" her eyes drifted close.

"NO!" Helen's sorrowful scream filled the Sanctuary.

TBC


	2. Target Lost Part One of Two

AN: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. Life and school have taken most of my time lately. Hopefully I can have the second part to this one soon.

* * *

**Sanctuary: Earth's Rebirth **

**Chapter One: Target Lost Part One**

It had taken her a long time to track down her target. She'd been back and forth searching here and there and in places she did not want to talk about. Ashley Magnus sat atop a dinner hidden behind a water tank. Eyes locked on the bookstore just across the street. Through her vernaculars she could see her target. Gently smiling and greeting people as they came in. Pricing the books, putting them in bags and asking them to come back again after that; this shouldn't surprise her. But the young Magnus knew better. Her target was special other wise her mother wouldn't be looking for her.

What really sucked was that night had begun to fall, and even though she wore a heavy jacket to keep the cold away which seemed to fill the October air, Magnus still filled chilled to the bone. But she knew it was not a normal chill. She'd learned to take heed of such things. They usually meant a warning. So tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder one more time, Ashley decided it was time to get up close and personal to her intended target. She jumped behind the alley. Made sure her weapon was well hidden. Magnus walked across the street and into the Era Book Store.

"Welcome to the Era Bookstore. Please look around. If you are searching for a specific book let us know and we can help you find it." The man behind the register said.

"Uh…thanks…" she relied. But he was not her main objective. Nope. Having been spying long enough at this place, she knew that the owner and her target exchanged places every hour.

She set out to look casually over some books. Passing shelve by shelve as she did. She'd been about to move to the Fiction area when a voice stopped. "You've been sitting out there for days now."

Glancing over her shoulder she could see her target placing a couple of book on a shelf to her left at the back of the store. Ashley moved slowly towards that area. "You are not an easy person to find."

A small smiled graced her lips, "I hope not…" She then glanced at Ashley, her eyes each a different kind of color. Her left eye was a deep blue her right was an emerald green. They reflected warmth and knowledge Ashley was sure was endless. "After all I do not wish to be found, not by you and your people; nor by others." She sighs, "So, who are you and why are you looking for me?"

"My-"

"Hey Star!"

"Yes Mr. Hawards?"

The owner came closer, "Some guys are here to see you."

"Guys?" she asked moving past Ashley and to the direction her boss was pointing at. She turned pale, dropped the book she'd been holding, her eyes became enormous saucers of fear. She took steps back, and then looked at Ashley, "No need to tell me who you work for…I should've figured it out."

"Huh, what's that suppose to mean?" Ashley asked.

Tying her long raven wavy hair which reached pass her hips; and at the half bottom was a blood red. The young woman sighs, "Mr. Hawards…please tell those men I left for my lunch break.."

The man seemed confused, "Why? They said they were from the FBI. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No…But I can tell you one thing. Thos men are not from the FBI-" she gave one loud gasp.

Ashley took out her weapon immediately when she saw the men stand behind the owner.

One reached out and pressed his hand behind the owners back causing the man to collapse. That done and while his partner held a gun at the two females-even though one held a gun as well- the man took of his glasses. "Now then, you have been one bad rabbit."

"Is that the code name your employee has given me now?" the young woman said as she clasped her hand behind her back.

"Makes you sound cutter than what you really are."

The young woman shrugged, her hands hand found a book. Her fingers opened it without the others noticing. Without a warning and with much speed, "Surround!" she tore the pages from it threw it at all the men, Ashley caught off guard by it as well as millions of pages began to attack them.

That's when the Bullets began to fly and a blurry object sped by them all. The sound of the door's bell ringing as it was opened.

TBC


End file.
